Equipment of the UNSC Army
This article details the diverse array of equipment issued by the UNSC Army, the largest uniformed branch of the UNSC by manpower, during the Human-Covenant War and Remnant War. As of 2525, when it was primarily a counter-insurgency force, the UNSC Army issued a number of divergent, non-compatible vehicles and systems of relatively basic nature. This had been transformed into an integrated system of practical equipment and vehicles by the final years of the war, featuring hundreds of advancements reflecting the UNSC's wartime experience, and much better constituting a force equipped for the task. A great deal of this equipment was shared with the UNSC Marine Corps. Personal equipment Helmet The Mark 9 integrated helmet, which finally replaced the CH252 helmet, was the Army's standard ballistic, shock and plasma protection headgear, used from 2539 onwards. Protection was offered by a lightweight ceramic armour shell supported by a titanium frame, allowing the entire helmet to weigh less than 1.2 kilograms. The Mark 9 contained its own onboard power source to run the helmet's integrated radio, which allowed easy and encrypted squad communications, and also to accommodate a range of attachments. The radio's microphone could also be used, alongside an external microphone, to amplify the wearer's voice. The Mark 9 helmet was the only powered component of a soldier's personal protective kit, and therefore served as the base for all individual communication, sensor, and other electronic functions. Though the Mk 9 did not feature a biomonitoring system as advanced as that found in MJOLNIR armour, it was able to monitor the wearer's basic vital stats through connection with their neural interface, which all UNSC personnel were equipped with. This basic information would be shared with the rest of the squad, allowing better situational awareness and more efficient casualty evacuation when the situation called for it. White and red light emitting diodes were integrated into the left and right sides of the helmet, respectively, allowing the wearer to see in low-light conditions, though in the field even the subdued red light was sparingly used. A small IR light was also mounted on the right side, allowing active night vision optics to link with the helmet's own illumination systems, although most UNSC NVDs were of the passive type. A small projector lens was recessed into the brim of the helmet, from where it would detect any compatible eyewear and project a non-intrusive yet extremely useful Heads-Up Display. Active noise cancellation was employed by the helmet's inbuilt ear defenders, protecting the wearer from the sound of weapons fire and other hazards but allowing spoken voice to be more clearly heard. An ergonomic chin strap held the helmet securely, connected to two cheek pads, while the rear rim being sufficiently high to allow comfortable aiming while in the prone position. Two faintly glowing patches, or 'cats eyes', were located in the back of each helmet, allowing a patrol to keep tactical spacing in dark conditions without becoming separated. The Mark 9 was designed to allow it to take the (issued to squad leaders), ballistic glasses, respirator, or face mask, or any combination thereof. An attachment bracket existed on the front of the helmet allowing it to accept infrared night-vision glasses or other optical attachments. Additional points on either side of the helmet could accept a video link module, allowing the wearer to record intelligence and giving superiors a better picture of events on the ground, a satlink module, for enhanced situational awareness, or a compact sensor module for increased HUD functionality. The Mark 9 was available in five sizes. ;Attachments *AN/PVQ-38 Tactical HUD- *AN/PVH-76 Video Link Module- The Video Link Module was an externally (helmet) powered device for the recording of battlefield footage. Mounted on the right side of the helmet, the AN/PVH-76 weighed just 400 grams and recorded high resolution, 7680x4320 video at 120 frames per second, and could also overlay image intensification or infrared recording if the relevant optics were also worn. This footage was highly useful for gathering intelligence in combat, predominantly information about the enemy such as their type, unit, deployments and equipment. Footage was uploaded in real time to commanders at the company level, allowing them to know instantly where and when their platoons were in contact with the enemy, though this utility had not replaced the traditional contact report. *AN/PKT-54 Command Network Module- *AN/PPH-93 Hardened External Sensor Array- *AN/PVS-107 Night-Vision Device- The AN/PVS-107 was a 21st generation, ultra-lightweight, passive night vision device, which meant it did not rely on active IR illumination. The NVD used a dual image-intensifying and thermal imaging system to enable the user to operate in extremely low-light conditions. The device allowed both methods to be used either together or individually, and draw power from the helmet itself. The AN/PVS-107 provided night vision through passive thermal imaging in conditions without enough ambient light for the image intensifier function. As well as enabling the wearer to see in low or no light, it was also possible to see through common battlefield obscurants such as smoke and fog. The combined technologies allowed better target identification and recognition, improving the soldier's mobility and situational awareness. A single squad member equipped with the NVD would be able to detect obscured targets, whose locations would be fed in real time to the rest of the squad. The device could be flipped down over the eyes from the universal mounting bracket on the helmet's front plate, in such a way that the wearer could continue wearing other equipment such as ballistic protection or respirators, with which it was fully compatible. *AN/PLQ-390 Personal Countermeasure Module- *Balaclava- Thought not a true attachment, the cold-weather face mask, or balaclava, was issued to all personnel and designed to protect exposed areas of the face from cold temperatures. This could be worn comfortably with both the Mk 9 helmet and any eye protection, though needed to be removed for the individual to wear a respirator. *Mk 19 Respirator- the Mark 19 Respirator was a device worn to protect against CBRN (chemical, biological, radiological and nuclear) threats. It did so by prevent ingestion of airborne particulates, such as dust or irradiated airborne material. The respirator consisted of a large visor, two ports for filter canisters and a port for consuming liquids. The respirator took the form of a rigid mask that attached to anchor points around the front of the helmet to create an airtight seal. The Mk 19 was lighter and presented less breathing resistance than its predecessor, and also offered greater and more long-lived protection. The single large visor increased visibility, and was designed, like the issue glasses, to reduce glare, fogging and reflection. Two ports either side of the drinking system enabled the rapid changing of canisters under CBRN conditions, while the canisters themselves were rated for 48 hours of continuous usage. An audible tone would accompany a warning light on the wearer's HUD when the canister had less than three hours of usage remaining. Eye protection Ballistic glasses were issued to every serving soldier, though their usage came down to individual choice. These glasses would offer the individual protection from foreign objects whether these be the result of enemy action, such as rounds or high velocity metal fragments, or more mundane, such as sand particles or camel spiders. The glasses were issued alongside removable rubberised polymer seals which aided comfort and stability, and could adjust their tint through a series of colours in response to the application of an electric charge. Orange and green tints were commonly used for normal daytime wear, while night fighting was aided by clear lenses, and combat in desert or arid conditions benefited from a darkened tint. When worn, ballistic glasses would act as a surface onto which a Heads-Up-Display could be projected. Glasses attached to either side of the helmet through two small QR clips, and could be worn comfortably over the tactical eyepiece or with a cold-weather balaclava. The glasses polarised automatically according to light exposure, both changes in conditions and potentially blinding flashes related to combat. In addition, their coating prevented scratching, fogging and icing, and reduced glare and ultraviolet transparency for improved visibility. The outer surface had reduced reflective properties, reducing the chance of reflection giving away the wearer's position, while the inner layer of the visor was coated with a material that glowed in laser light to facilitate the heads-up display. Ballistic eye protection was especially important in FIBUA (fighting in built-up areas), where high velocity building debris would act as secondary fragmentation, and fighting in wooded areas, where an unwary individual could fall victim to low-growing branches. Chest harness Arm protection Leg protection The standard issue upper leg protection of the UNSC Army was the UA/NxRA plate, which was a rigid armour plate secured by a strap around the leg and a magnetic connection with the lower part of the chest harness. This plate was designed to offer protection against ballistic and plasma projectiles of small-arms origin, including high velocity crystalline projectiles used by the Covenant, and additionally blast fragmentation. The uppermost layer of the plate was an extremely thin non-explosive reactive layer, comprised of a thin titanium 'skin' backed by an elastic deforming polymer. Any penetrating round would deform the polymer layer, deflecting the angle of the penetrator off-centre. Any penetrator which defeated the reactive external layer would then be faced with the metal matrix composite below that formed the bulk of the plate's thickness and protective properties. This was the primary component of the NxRA plate and comprised a layer of silicon carbide sandwiched and bonded between two thin layers of titanium. This provided consistently high performing defence against plasma and ballistic penetration. Below this a layer of aramid fibre served to protect the wearer against the extreme heat of plasma bolts that may have struck the armour, and also to disperse kinetic force over a greater area. The plate served a secondary function as a holster for issue sidearms, using an electromagnetic system whereby the plate would release the pistol once the wearer's hand reached the grip. Utility pouches could also be fitted to the external face of the NxRA plate. Commonly a soldier would carry his sidearm on one plate and a utility pouch on the other; these were interchangeable according to whether the wearer was left- or right-handed. Lower leg protection was provided by the UA/Greave supplementary leg armour. Pouches Packs The M57 Modular Infantry Patrol Pack (MIPP) was a modular system comprising the base pack and a number of pouches added or removed as necessary. The base pack of the M57 modular system was designed for combat wear, and meant to carry no more than the equipment a soldier needed to continue fighting for up to 24 hours. The pack attached to weight bearing anchor points on the shoulders and under the arms, distributing the weight evenly through the chest harness and reducing load on the back. This could be quickly released along with the chest harness should the wearer be wounded and require CASEVAC. The M57 was a 40 litre, single compartment pack constructed of a semi-rigid, thick yet lightweight rubberised synthetic fibre. This was selected for increased strength and resistance to tearing and abrasion compared to heavy duty clothing fibres, as well as durability and water resistance. The bottom portion of the pack was constructed of a two-piece stamped titanium 'cup' from which the rest of the pack extended, increasing durability and preventing water ingress should the pack be placed on damp ground for a prolonged period. A 3.5-litre water reservoir provided inbuilt hydration through a water tube routed either over the shoulder or under the arm. No padding was built into the pack, which sat flush against the exterior of the chest harness and was designed to do so without unwanted shifting or discomfort. The large top lid of the pack was secured by two QR buckles, allowing easy and secure access to the pack's interior. A series of attachment points on the bottom, top and sides of the pack allowed for the attachment of further pouches, and was compatible with all UNSC Army webbing pouches. The pack was small enough to be light and non-intrusive, yet large enough to carry all of the kit a soldier would need to operate for 24 hours. This included cooking equipment, ammunition ready to load emptied magazines, spare batteries for radios, flares, model kits, camouflage equipment, entrenching tool, and any mission specific equipment, such as assault ladders and breaching tools. Further kit would be carried on the basis of an individual's role in the squad, with gunners carrying extra link (along with more distributed throughout the squad) and the squad medic carrying an expanded medic pack, in addition to individual trauma packs. Additional clothing was often not carried as clothing under armour could not be replaced in a practical amount of time, and in any case the 'smart' fabrics used for under-armour wear could adjust according to temperature and wearer exertion. Though designed for combat, certain types of fighting, particularly FIBUA, saw doctrine outline soldiers ditching their fighting packs in an effort to stay as light and agile as possible. While the base pack was intended to carry kit for fighting only, the rest of his personal kit (his marching kit, as opposed to fighting kit) was contained in an add-on series of pouches that attached to the base M57 itself. A soldier would remove these pouches to save weight and size before combat, which would be attached together, marked with some individual identifying feature and cached somewhere it could be retrieved after combat. This system was possible because of the extreme compressibility of modern, 26th century fabrics, which meant a soldier's sleeping system, spare clothing, waterproof and cold weather clothing, and other such kit could be contained in a series of small pouches. ;Upper utility pouch ;Roll pouch ;Left compartment ;Right compartment Clothing As with other branches, all compatible on-issue kit met military standards of IRR (infrared reflectivity), weight, water resistance and wear. Radios Weapons Vehicles Aircraft Protection Gallery Image:UNSC Army variations.png